An Unusual Playmate
￼￼An Unusual Playmate is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover Premise Foofur and the gang encounter a puppy named Jessica and Her owner, who happens to be Mrs. Escrow's nephew.. Plot Act One (A small boy and his dog are seen resting by Foofur's house after a long walk.) Boy: Ahh! What a walk. Well, Jessica, after some more running, We'll complete Today's exercise. (He looks at his watch) Hmm. 3:45pm. Dad must be wondering where... (He and his dog notice a sleeping Rocki) Wha-- Jessica, A puppy. Jessica: Huh? I wonder who her owner is. Andrew: (To Rocki) Hello, there! Rocki: (Wakes up) Uh-Oh! (Thinking) If that boy finds out that We're living inside the Mansion, We're as good as on the street! (She steps back.) Jessica: No! It's okay! Me and My owner won't hurt You. (Andrew checks Rocki's tag.) Andrew: Hmm... It says Rocki, but there's no address on Your tag. Say, where's your owner? (Rocki just barks.) Andrew: Oh! I forgot to turn on my watch. (Andrew presses a button on his watch it says "I don't really have an owner".) Andrew: No owner? by any chance You're a stray? Rocki: Wha-- But who are you? (Andrew looks at His watch again.) Andrew: I'm Andrew and this is my dog, Jessica. (Foofur comes out, curious.) Foofur: Rocki Girl, what's up? Rocki: Uncle Foofur, We can't have anyone see Us around the house-- (Andrew notices Foofur) Andrew: Hey, I saw you on TV before. Rocki: Uh-Oh. Foofur: You have? Andrew: I saw You on an episode of Critters Court. My aunt, Amelia, was defendant in that episode. There were dogs running around, the plaintiff's dog chased a cat. and the Plaintiff and the Dog was arrested for Fraud! (Laughs heavilly.) I was laughing for hours! Rocki: Amelia...? (Andrew looks at Foofur's tag) Andrew: (Reading Foofur's tag) "Foofur"? Foofur: That's my name-- Wha? Wait, how do you understand us? Andrew: Well... (Shows Foofur and Rocki his watch) This watch can analyze the barks of certain dogs, as well as the language of cats, and translate them into human language. Foofur: That means... Andrew: I call it the Barker Watch. I only came to Willowby today since Dad wanted Me to take a field test of any cats or Dogs I encounter. Foofur: I see. (Andrew and Jessica's stomachs growl.) Jessica: Well, I guess We'd better have dinner. Andrew: You guys wouldn't have any food, would you? (Foofur and Rocki shake their heads.) No? well, no matter. Jessica and I just have something at the Italian restaurant. S'cuse Me. picks up Jessica) Jessica: We look forward to seeing you again, Rocki! (Just then, Rocki and Foofur look at each other.) Rocki: Uncle, that human saw Us around the mansion. and worse, He's Mrs. Escrow's nephew. the second He says the word, We won't stay in the mansion anymore. (Andrew and Jessica overheard what Foofur said and become sad.) Andrew: (To Jessica) I guess he doesn't want to be friends with us then... Just because I'm related to my aunt... (annoyed) And her dog, Pepe, is no fun... Jessica: But I wonder why These two dogs don't want to be seen by anyone... (They leave, bewildered.) Foofur: Don't worry, Rocki girl, we'll figure something out. Besides, I don't think Andy and Jessica are bad. (In the Mansion, Foofur and the others gather) Rocki: and when a Human came to the yard, He saw Us around, and was wearing a weird-looking watch that can translate canine and feline language. Fritz-Carlos: What was his name? Fencer: Was he friendly? Category:Fan Episodes focusing on Rocki Trivia This marks the first appearances of Andrew and Jessica as recurring characters. Category:Fanbase Category:Fan episodes focusing on Foofur